Forgiveness
by Gwen Gamgee
Summary: Riku gets a small look at just how big Sora's ability to forgive can be. Set some time after Kingdom Hearts II.


**Ok, _again,_ something that could make a great chapter fic, I _know_, but it really was never meant to be that. It is simply an insight into the depth of Sora's ability to forgive. I mean really, how many people would have stuck by Riku that long? I mean honestly, the kid's a saint. **

**And yes, I know, Riku's a tad out of character, but what can I say? Sora has that effect on people. So for what it's worth, try not go get mad that there won't be more, and please, as always, enjoy.**

* * *

**  
**

Riku refused to look Sora in the eyes. "I don't think..." he tried to begin, but failed. How could he say...? It came out as a soft whisper. "There's no way you could forgive me. Not this time."

"Stop being an idiot Riku." Both Riku and Goofy were taken aback by Sora's response. Sora on the other hand, placed his hands on his hips and glared Riku down as he continued his barrage.

"You've joined the bad guys, taken my key blade, faught me with intent to destroy, gone over to the darkness, taken on the shape of my enemy, is there anything I've forgotten?" he demanded to know, "And after all that, I never stopped forgiving you, or being your friend. Just what makes you think I'm gona quit now?" Riku looked down at his friend in amazement.

"Sora..."

"Look Riku," Sora admonished, "Unless you purposely, of your own will, kill one of my friends, which I'm sure I'd probably _still_ forgive you for eventually, there is nothing you can do I won't forgive you for. Sure, if you're doing something evil I have to stop you, but that doesn't mean I'm still not your friend. So just come out and say what ever it is so we can start fixing it! Well?!" Sora glared at his friend, as if the thought that Sora would not forgive Riku of anything was a personal insult. Riku on the other hand, struggled to speak. Tears glittered his eyes.

"Sora."

"Huh?" Sora had never, in his lifetime, seen tears in Riku's eyes before. Not even when Riku's mom died. Seeing them now caused Sora to drop his agitated pose, and stand there mouth gauking. It only lasted for a moment though, as he was then almost bowled over as Riku clutched him in a fierce hug.

"What-?"

"Sora, you don't even know what I've done and you've already forgiven me. What did I do to deserve that?" Riku asked.

"Well," Sora considered, his friend still gripping him, "you did teach me how to sword fight, wich probably saved my life more then once out there." Riku chuckled and let go.

"That so?" he asked, wipeing his tears.

"Not to mention," Sora added, "You went over to the darkness and took on the identity of the man you hated, just to keep me safe." Riku paused, considering this.

"It doesn't seem like enough," he said quietly. Sora sighed.

"I don't think it works that way," Sora told him, "A person doesn't earn friendships, they just cherish 'em, you know? I forgive you Riku, it's just something you're gona have to live with."

"Ok," Riku agreed, allowing himself a small smile.

"And just what happened to you, anyway?" Sora demanded to know, "The Riku I know would _never_ get all weepy on me. When you'd become such a sap?" Riku chuckled.

"Don't get used to it," Riku assured him, "It won't happen again." Sora smiled.

"Good. Now tell me, what exactly did you do?" he asked.

Riku's face once again became serious, though it was no longer sad, knowing now Sora would forgive him.

"It's Donald." There was a moment of silence before it sank in.

"WHAT?!" Sora and Goofy exclaimed.

"What happened?" Sora demanded to know.

"I was practicing with my keyblade, training, and he was training with his magic. Something happened, and I blocked a spell. It rebounded right at him."

"Gawrsh, is he ok?" Goofy asked. Riku shook his head.

"He's hurt, bad."

"Where is he?" Sora asked, ready to run to his feathered friend.

"The King and Kiari have him. I'll take you." Riku turned around and strode off, two very concerned warriors following in his wake.

* * *

**Like I said, there will be no more. I'm _sorry!_ Anyways, you like, you don't like? Tell me how I'm doing here.**


End file.
